A press is known for example from DE 10 2011 116 552 A1. For example, metal powder is pressed into pellets with such a press. Two upper drives or two lower drives are thereby frequently provided, wherein the upper drives jointly move an upper press punch and the lower drives jointly move a lower press punch in the vertical direction. It is also known that the lower drives jointly move the die plate. So that the upper or respectively lower drives can act respectively jointly on the pressing tools, the upper or respectively lower drives must be respectively mechanically coupled with each other. In the press known from DE 10 2011 116 552 A1, this occurs for example for the upper drives through a force transmission bridge connected with an upper punch plate holding the upper press punch. A corresponding force transmission bridge is provided for the lower drives. The upper or respectively lower drives are thereby respectively fastened on opposite-lying ends of the force transmission bridge. After the mechanical coupling, the drives must move synchronously in order to avoid tilting or twisting and thus damage to the mechanical coupling or other components of the press to the greatest extent possible. For this, during commissioning of the press before the mechanical coupling, the drives can be moved individually so that a mechanical coupling is possible without tilting or twisting of the mechanical coupling. The drives are then only run synchronously at a synchronized speed.